iFanFiction
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Sam descubre la página de iCarly en FanFiction, y los locos fics que hay en ella. Su querido Freddie le dará una mano. Porque no importa tu edad, el amor por los fics siempre será capaz de unir al mundo. One-shot Seddie, con mención de otros buques. R&R ESPERO REVIEWSS!


**Holisss! Bueno, se me dió por escribir un oneshot de una idea q venía rondando por mi cabeza un buen tiempo y bien, si no la sacaba explotaría pronto. Quiero aclarar q es el típico caso de un Fanfiction q habla de un Fanfiction. No le copio a nadie (como si tuviera q hacerlo, odio q me copien así no entraré en la misma ;)**

**No estoy en contra del Cam, solo q pensé q sería una herramienta perfecta. Una última cosa, ustedes ya me conocen como soy con los principios de mis fics, no se entinde nada y se tiene q terminar leyendo todo para comprender, jeje, pero en lo personal a mi me gusta como ha quedado! Aunq tengo el sentimiento de que la escritura es muy pobre**

**SPEIS SIEMPRE FIEL AL SEDDIE...Y A TODAS SUS OTRAS OBSESIONES.**

* * *

><p><strong>NO SE OLVIDEN DE SEGUIR VOTANDO EN MI ENCUESTA SOBRE UN X-OVER EN MI PROFILE, SIGAN VOTANDO PORQ HASTA AHORA EL MÁS VOTADO ES "JUSTICE LEAGUE AND TEEN TITANS" VAMOS VAMOS VOTEN!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-¡Oh Carly, perdóname no quise...!- Había dicho la rubia a su amiga, cuando se dio cuenta de su error y de la nariz sangrante de Carly<em>

_-¿Sabes? Mejor no hables.- Le dijo capturando sus labios._

A Sam le dio un escalofrío por la espalda y con todas sus fuerzas hizo clic en "Atras" en su navegador, de su laptop. Esta cosa que acababa de encontrar llamada "FanFiction" podía ser espeluznante. En eso había evolucionado iCarly, había llegado al punto donde los fans creaban sus propios "Fics" sobre el famoso webshow de la red.

Al parecer habían creado algo llamado FanFiction. net

Pero ahora Sam regresó a la pagina del famdom de iCarly, dándole un escalofrío al volver a posar los ojos en el summary que había leído hace poco.

_Sam le hace daño a Carly, en más de un sentido...CAM FEMSLASH._

Pocas cosas hacían que Sam sintiera miedo. Ella era una chica valiente que a lo único que le temía era a los pies de su madre cuando no se recortaba las uñas. Sin embargo la palabra "Femslash" había causado un temor que nunca había pensado tendría por algo. ¡Los fans estaban locos! Ella solamente estaba visitando el fandom para ver si mataba el aburrimiento que el tener el refrigerador vacío había producido en ella.

Regresando al listado de historias. Siguió curioseando y encontró, arriba de la historia (si es que traumatismo emocionalmente era una historia) otra más.

_Sam muere y Freddie Y Carly van acercándose para superar el dolor, ¿Podría esto ser el principio de algo? CREDDIE!_

Sam instantáneamente empezó a odiar a esa autora. Ella de por sí ya odiaba al estúpido Creddie como para que venga cualquiera a hacer ese tipo de historias. Se fijó en la de arriba.

_Carly ya no puede resistirse a los sentimientos que tiene por Gibby, es ahora o nunca...CIBBY!_

La rubia casi se cae de la silla y se tapó la boca para no reírse. Pero no soportó mucho y unas cuantas risas se le escaparon.

-Oye Sam, ¿De qué te ríes?- Le preguntó Carly desde su computadora, a su amiga que estaba en el sofá.

-De nada Carly, solamente no me hagas caso.- Le dijo completamente seria, y algo alterada por el primer fic que tuvo la desgracia de leer.

Lo marcó en "Marcadores" para leer más tarde. Y tal vez sobornar a Gibby con él o a Carly, inmediatamente empezó a dejar de odiar tanto a los fics. Encontró uno muy interesante arriba del "Cibby".

_"Es ahora o nunca" Pensó Freddie mientras se dirigía a la escalera de incendios, donde Sam se encontraba. R&R_

Ok, el título de por sí ya era tonto, pero interesante. Inmediatamente Sam hizo clic en el título y en otra página se abrió la historia.

_Era ahora o nunca, pensó Freddie mientras se acercaba a Sam por la escalera de incendios. La rubia permanecía con una mirada silenciosa y mirando la nada exactamente._

_-Sam...- Le dijo tratando de llamar su atención._

_-¿Qué quieres ahora Freddie?- Le dijo molesta, por su presencia y por ser él._

_-Necesito decirte algo importante._

_-Pues dispara, vamos ya quiero que salgas de aquí._

_Freddie ignoró el pequeño dolor que sentía en su corazón y le dijo:- Sam, mira la verdad nunca estuve enamorado de Carly, pensé que con eso lograría llamar tu atención. Me encanta todo de ti, siempre fue igual. Se que ahora puedes pensar que soy tonto o algo así pero tengo que decirte antes de que explote. Te amo, Sam._

_Sam puso una sonrisa irónica:- ¿Eso era todo? Bien, ya lo dijiste así que ahora puedes dejarme sola.- Le dio la espalda y continuó mirando la ciudad._

_Con el corazón roto y sin creer lo que acababa de oír, dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás._

-¿Qué estás leyendo Sam?

-¡Nada!- Cerró su laptop fugazmente cuando Freddie llegó de improvisto.

-Wow, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que leyeras a voluntad.

-¡No estaba leyendo!

-Si, y yo soy Michelle Obama, ya dime Sammy, prometo no reírme.- Freddie puso la carita que sabía que Sam no podía rechazar.

-Estaba leyendo Fics.- Le confesó a su novio con mala cara.

-¿Esas historias protagonizadas por nosotros que los fans suben a Internet?

-¿Qué pasa Freddie?

-Sam estaba leyendo fics, Carly.

-¡Gracias Fredward! ¿Porqué no sales al balcón y lo gritas a todo Seattle?

Carly y Freddie fueron amenazados con una pata de pollo frito que, de casualidad, Sam tenía al lado de su laptop. Carly decidió volver a su correo electrónico y Freddie fue a servirse jugo de naranja a la cocina, antes de que su novia le lanzara una pata de pollo frito por la cabeza.

Ya con su privacidad, Sam pensó: "_¿Qué clase de idiota podría escribir esta basura?_.

Algo enojada abrió su laptop donde se quedó en el Fiction. Hizo clic en el enlace del autor y se encontró en su profile.

El autor se llamaba "Miss Briggs de Randie Jackson", y se encontró con una foto trucada de la cara de la señorita Briggs en el cuerpo de una supermodelo y junto a Randie Jackson. Sorprendida y con una pizca de malicia en los ojos se puso a leer su profile.

**_NOMBRE:_** _Francine Briggs _"Así que Francine..." Pensó Sam.

_**EDAD:** 18_ "18 MI ABUELA!"

_**DESCRIPCIÓN:** Soy una pelirroja atractiva, soltera, de ojos azules y amo a los niños_ "Debes estar bromeando..."

**_PAREJAS QUE ME GUSTAN:_** _Randie Jackson x Mi _"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

**_PAREJAS QUE NO ME GUSTAN: _**_La idiota de Sam x el estúpido Freddie _"Ahora si, Briggs. Sufre la ira de Mamá".

Sam empezó a teclear un par de teclas, muy satisfecha del resultado que estaba logrando. Presionó "Enviar" y su venganza estuvo hecha. Cerró su laptop y miró a Freddie.

-Oye Fredmothy.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Vamos por unos licuados a Licuados Locos?

-Claro, ¿Vienes Carly?

-No tortolitos, quedé en verme con Gibby para el proyecto de ciencias, ¡Huy, ya se hace tarde!- Sam se reía por lo bajo al recordar el "Cibby".

-Claro Carls, suerte con Cibby ¡digo! Gibby.- Carly le dio una mirada extraña y luego fue a buscar unos libros a su habitación.

Mientras Sam y Freddie se fueron a Licuados Locos. Cruzaron el edificio, luego la calle. Iban tomados de la mano y llegaron pronto.

Pidieron un par de licuados de fresa y se fueron a sentar al lado de la ventana.

-Y dime, ¿Qué tanto leías, Sam?...Wow, eso suena raro.

-Nada importante Fred, una pérdida total de mi tiempo.

-Dijiste que leías Fics.

-Por eso, una pérdida total de mi tiempo.

-No tanto, mira esto.

Freddie abrió su laptop que traía en su mochila. Tecleó un par de teclas, seguramente ingresando a algún sitio web.

Le mostró la laptop a Sam. Se encontraba en FanFiction. Net. Más específicamente en el fandom de iCarly.

-¿Y para qué me muestras esto?

-Pon en la primera barra "Sam P" y en la segunda "Freddie B". Luego haz clic en buscar.

Sam hizo lo que su novio le dijo y encontró un gran listado de historias.

-Fíjate en la número 4.- Volvió a decir Freddie.

Sam hizo eso. Y encontró una historia llamada "Seddie 4ever"

_Este fic está dedicado a mis amados Seddierss! R&R. _Decía el summary.

Sam hizo clic en el título y otra pestaña con la historia apareció. **Se salteó las notas de autor como todos hacen** y empezó a leer.

_Sam llegó de la escuela después de haber sido suspendida por golpear a una chica. Obviamente Freddie se había enterado de eso. Freddie fue hasta su casa y cuando la vio le preguntó._

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Julia Robles?_

_-No te importa Freddo._

_-Si me importa y quiero saberlo ahora._

_Sam dio un suspiro de cansancio y le dijo:- Golpeé a Julia porque dijo que tu eras un estúpido...y solo yo puedo decir eso!_

_-Creo que eso no es razón suficiente._

_-No, pero hace tiempo que quería golpearla y solo necesitaba una razón._

_-Jaja, eres única Princesa Puckett._

_-Bien, ahora cállate y dame un beso._

_-Con gusto.- Y entonces se fundieron en un beso apacionado._

-Baya, no puedo creer la basura que la gente escribe en estas páginas.- Le dijo Sam devolviendole su laptop.

-Puede ser, pero aún tienes 19 páginas enteras de "Fanfics Seddie" para cambiar de opinion.

-Ohhh, ¡sabes que odio leer!

-Si te las lees todas te compraré cuantas hamburguesas me pidas.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que lea esa basura?

-No se talvez...para hacerlas realidad en nuestra próxima cita.-Le dijo coquetamente.

-Acepto sólo por las hamburgesas, ¡Ahora dame tu laptop!

-¿Empezarás ahora?

-¡Si!

Y desde entonces Samantha Puckett es adicta al FanFiction. Net

* * *

><p>La señorita Briggs se encontraba en su casa. Después de un relajante baño de burbujas y envuelta en una bata de baño, con pantuflas en sus pies. Era una de las pocas veces del día en que se sentía relajada y sin ganas de gritarle a alguien.<p>

Tanto así que enchufó su computadora y se dispuso a ver si tenía algún cambio en su cuenta de FanFiction. Net. Algún nuevo Review o mensaje de algún fan para salir con una "pelirroja de dieciocho años". Pero lo que encontró la dejo helada

_Miss Briggs de Randie Jackson: Lamento informarle que por solicitud de un lector, quien se comunicó conmigo, un moderador del Famdom de iCarly, su cuenta en FanFiction. Net a sido removida y todas sus historias, borradas. Lamentamos mucho el tener que hacer esto, pero usted había violado unas cuantas reglas del uso de la página al publicar su reciente historia "El rechazo de Freddie" por lo cual esto fue necesario. No me pregunte que reglas ha incumplido porque sinceramente no tengo idea...pero si la lectora SamPuckettamaajamón lo dice pues entonces es verdad._

_Atentamente: Seddie4ever4efer4ever, moderadora del Fandom de iCarly._

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJAJAJA, OK! Necesitaba probarme a mí misma sobre si podía escribir un one-shot, ONE-SHOT, no habrá próximo capitulo lo siento pero soy clara ONE-SHOT. ¿Qué les pareció? Fue un reto para mí porq es la primera vez q escribo sin mi cuaderno =)<strong>

**Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI ENCUESTA EN MI PERFIIIIL!**


End file.
